


The end is where we begin

by lula182



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lula182/pseuds/lula182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the Alcatraz Island incident, the once x-men are now only dedicated teachers and they still struggle to work as team without getting their personal lives in the way. The arrival of a new student and the return of old enemies, leads the team to get back in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work here. I started letting know where the characters are now, in the next chapters is gonna be action and romance , I promise. Please let me know what you think, so I can improve my writing , thank you

# A new school year begins

“Mom... I’m going to be late!” – yelled a girl from the front yard. She was of medium height and slim, Her skin was olive, she had long black wavy hair and dark brown eyes, and she didn’t look pleased.  
“We’re coming”- said a female voice from the house  
“Kathleen, did you say goodbye to your brother?” Ask a woman with similar characteristics to the girl in the front yard.  
“I haven’t”- said in a low voice Kathleen –“ I’m going right now “– she added

Kathleen realized that this was the last time she would enter into her house for a couple months. She was leaving to study and live in the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters in North Salem, New York. Kathleen was very excited, she had wanted to join the school since she found out it was a special place for people like her, but unfortunately because of the public release of its existence, the amount of students increased and now cups were limited. This year she has finally got a space for her and her younger brother, Derrick.  
Kathleen Brooks has always knew that mutants existed, even when she was a little girl because all of her family were mutants except from her dad Matt, her mother is one, so are her two brothers Tom and Derrick, well Tom was a mutant, but he took the cure. When she started to have her first manifestation of her powers, her mother explained everything to her and taught her how to try to control them. Even though she grew up in a supporting family, Kay and her family still had to keep it a secret from other people so they can be safe.  
After the incident in Alcatraz Island the existence of mutants could no longer be denied and with the installment of new laws to support them the Brooks family could finally express who they really were, of course not everybody was tolerant but the decided they could handle it.

"Tom, are you in the kitchen?" Asked Kay  
“Yeah, I’m right here” said a tall young man with black hair and hazel eyes  
“I just came to say goodbye, we’re leaving now…are you sure you don’t want to come?” –  
“Yeah, you know I can’t, I have a lot of things to do today” said Tom  
“Ok, then I’ll see you in thanksgiving I guess” – said Kathleen a little hurt

Kathleen hugged her brother briefly, she smiled at him a left him there. There was nothing else she could tell him, things weren’t the same since he took the cure. They used to be very close when they were younger, now they barely talk to each other. For Kathleen his brother was a coward for taking the cure, every time she saw him, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking that if her brother never accepted being a mutant, then he never accepted her, or her mom or Derrick because they were all mutants.  
Kathleen enter the car, with a sad look on her face, in a second she remembered all the good times she had spent with her family in that house, but she then remembered she was about to begin a new chapter in her life.

"We’re set Matt. Let’s go!" Said Kathleen and she smiled while looking how they started to distance from her house.

***  
Logan was in the balcony of the main office staring at the school that he has been directing next to Storm for 2 years now. Things weren’t the same without the professor, Cyclops and Jean, but they tried to continue Charles’ mission, that it was helping young mutants to understand their abilities. While their job as teachers continued, the Xmen was a different thing. The Government had agreed to support the school and the mutant community in general, if the Xmen never act again without the authorization of the President, but since the incident in Alcatraz Island, even though the Xmen helped to stop Phoenix and Magneto, all the authorities were still scared that a group of people might have more power than them so they still considered the Xmen were a danger for the people, and they weren’t allow to intervene in any situation, if they did they would become enemies and not heroes.  
Logan didn’t want to agree to those terms, but Storm persuaded him, since it was the only way they would be able to keep the school. For Logan despite all the new laws and the financial support the world was still the same, they still hate them for being mutants.

“There you are” – said a girl with brown eyes and hair who have just passed through the door  
“Here I am” said Logan still looking to the basketball court  
“Are you excited of starting a new year?”  
“Of course I am Kitty, can’t you see my excitement?” Said Logan turning to Kitty a faking a smirk  
“Come on, new students, fresh innocent kids that you can make their lives a living hell”  
“Well, if you put it like that, that kind of cheers me up”  
“Of course it does! now come on, they are starting to arrive, Bobby is getting everything ready”

The two former Xmen, now teachers walked down the stairs to encounter Bobby and Peter, who were getting all the registration forms ready. Meanwhile Storm was in the main entrance welcoming the kids from the previous year and the new ones

“By the way where’s Warren?” He should be helping us out - said Kitty  
“Kitty, you know how he is, too many people makes him uncomfortable” said Bobby  
“Yeah, working also makes him uncomfortable” said Logan  
They all laugh  
“He just went to stretch his wings for a little while” – Bobby added

***  
The sky was cleared; they weren’t many clouds blocking its beautiful light blue color. Despite flying so high Warren Worthington could still distinguished many little forms walking joyful to the entrance of the school. The school that has been his home for 2 years now, after the incident in Alcatraz Island, he never returned to live with his father, their relationship had improved since the night Warren saved his father’s life, but they weren’t exactly in perfect harmony. Warren still could feel how embarrassed was his father of his condition; he still couldn’t accept him for who he was.  
Warren had been flying around for one hour, he thought it was time to go down, before his colleagues freak out about his absence, and start complaining of how little he helped. He didn’t help because he just didn’t know how, he didn’t see himself as a teacher, how could he guide a group of kids about accepting themselves if he had trouble doing that with himself when he was a kid. He preferred to spend his time flying, in the sky there were no limits, no rules, and no judgmental looks from his father.

***  
Kathleen arrived at the school; she said goodbye to her mom and dad. She looked around a saw there were also other students arriving, greeting each other, talking. She wondered how many were in the same situation as she was, being completely new in a place is always awkward. As she direct toward the entrance she saw in the ground what appear to be a giant bird shadow, when she looked up, she realized it was a young blonde men with big white wings, he landed a couple of meters from her, not even looking around him, he immediately enter the building.

 _“It’s going to be an interesting year”_. Thought Kay as she realized that he was shirtless, and heard the giggles from a group of girls nearby her.

Kathleen approached the registration counter led by Bobby  
“Hello, I’m here to register”  
“Oh hi, yeah, of course I’m Bobby what’s your full name?”  
“Kathleen Brooks”  
“And how old are you?”  
“16”  
“Oh here’s your file, I think I’ve seen you before. Have we met?”  
“I don’t think so ….maybe you have seen my photo I’ve applied to enter here the last year”  
“Yeah, it’s probably that, sorry cups have been limited”  
“It’s ok I know, I’m just glad this year my brother and I made it”  
“You have been much persisted why is that?”  
“I really want to develop the full potential of my powers and of course learn how to control them better, and also perhaps being an x-men” – said Kay with a big smile on her face  
“You do know that unfortunately x-men are no longer active” said Bobby with sorrow  
“I know, but still we should train I mean someday there’s going to be a dangerous situation people are going to need be saved and we must be ready for it.”  
“I admire your enthusiasm” said Bobby whit a smirk and gave her a blink  
Kathleen giggled  
“Wait with the others until I finish the registration, so I can take you for a welcome tour ok?”  
“Sounds perfect! ” Said Kathleen as she left the counter

A few meters from them, kitty was sitting in another counter witnessing the situation

“What was that?” Said kitty obviously upset  
“What was what?” Said bobby surprised  
“You…. flirting with the new one”  
“I wasn’t flirting, wait are you jealous?”  
Kitty didn’t answer and looked away from Bobby

Bobby continues...  
“Because you have no right to be jealous, you were the one who thought that you and me together … was just wrong”  
“That, doesn’t have to anything with this, I’m just concern ‘cause she’s obviously younger than you, and you’ll be her teacher that’s all!”  
“You seriously think I’ll take advantage of her? Did you lose focus again and hit a wall instead of run through it?”  
“So funny Bobby, forget it!” Said Kitty as she walk away 

Kitty felt angry, but she knew she shouldn’t. Bobby was right; she was the one who decided that they couldn’t be together. His feelings for Bobby only grew stronger after they kissed a little before the Alcatraz Island incident, but when Rogue returned they just decided to forget about that night. And Kitty would have forgotten about Bobby, if Rogue hadn’t suddenly left the mansion and therefore breaking up with Bobby. After Rogue departed Bobby was pretty bumped and Kitty was there to comfort him, they grew closer and sparks appeared again, but Kitty felt that she only would be a replacement for Rogue, and she didn’t’ want that, so she decided to just ended it before it began, although the feelings didn’t fade away and today’s incident was a prove of that.

***

Pyro was flicking through the channels, watching nothing in particular. He was bored; he’s been bored since Magneto vanished after the Alcatraz incident. After that night when he was defeated by his former friend Iceman, he swore he would seek revenge, but alone he just didn’t know where to start.  
Two years have passed since he last saw Magneto or Mystique, before Jean Grey went crazy bitch, he managed to escape without being seen by either the xmen or the soldiers. He went on hiding for a while, until he found out that he was presumed dead. After that he didn’t worry too much about his whereabouts, they weren’t looking for him, but he still need to be careful, the fact that he wasn’t been chased made his life easier, but boring.  
During these three years he became a thief to get the things he needed to survive, he never did big assaults, so he wouldn’t be noticed by the media. In one of occasion he tried to rob into a bar, what appear to be a bar, for his surprise, it was a clandestine gambling club for mutants, the owner Jack saw what he can do, recognize him as a follower of Magneto and offered him a job as security guard. Pyro went to live with Jack’s nephew and niece, Wanda and Pietro, under the condition he would teach them how to control their abilities and of course use them in advantage for his business.

Pyro wasn’t thinking in anything in particular he was just staring at the TV, until something on it caught his attention

“Breaking news: There has been an explosion in a grocery store in downtown, the number of deaths hasn’t been specified yet, but it’s believed the cause of this incident was a mutant. The man was the only person found alive and his body was glowing. He said he doesn’t remember anything, but that he couldn’t have done since he took the cure three years ago.  
Another possible cause of the explosion hasn’t been found, so that let experts to believe that the “cure” discovered by Worthington industries had an expiration date. We’re still trying to contact Mr. Worthington, until then this is all the information the authorities have given us. We’ll be back to our regular programming now"  
Pyro’s mouth dropped while he was hearing the news, once they finished, he smiled 

“They’re back!”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. Just a little explanation, from now the story seems to focus on a lot of people, but I'm gonna make Bobby, Kathlen, Warren, Kitty the principal characters with a little bit more of Logan an Pyro. For the main plot, is gonna be for now how they handle the fact that the cure didnt work for everybody, I'm planning the big return of the brotherhood, if you have suggestions about that let me know

Once month has passed since the reports of mutants getting back their powers, and Pyro was sure that his ex-comrades have gotten their powers back as well, so he started to look for them, with the hope of get the brotherhood back and finally get his revenge, but finding Erick and mystique was harder than he thought, Erik was on the list of most wanted by the fbi, so it was best for him to disappear, mystique on the other hand wasn't wanted, since she gave information about magneto plans, but Pyro thought she was still upset so she probably didn't want to be find by either him or Erik.

Pyro was deep in his thoughts when suddenly heard the door knock

When he opened de door, he immediately raise his hands with a fireball ready to shoot

"I knew you have missed me" said a male voice

Pyro threw him a fireball but he evaded it so easily and who appear to be Iceman, turned into a woman with blue skin and red short hair

"I could have killed you!"

"Never, but calm down boy, I just thought it would be funny"

"Since, when have you got a sense of humor?"

"Since I was left alone naked on a trailer, with nowhere to go, and no one to help me"

Pyro couldn't help to look at his feet, mystique was his friend and he should have said something to Erik, but he didn't, it came to his mind that maybe she was there to seek revenge and he took his lighter out of his pocket.

"You don't need that, if I wanted you dead, you would have been a lot time ago" said Mystique as she took a look around the house

"Then why are you here?, how did you find me?"

"You were looking for me, weren't you?, so I decided to stop by and say hello, for old times sake" she said with a mischievous look

"How did you know I was looking for you? "

"Boy, I'm always one step ahead. So why did you want to find me? To help Erik, perhaps?" Mystique stepped closer to Pyro looking menacing; she was so close now that he could hear her breath.

"No, I'm not helping him, I don't know where he is!" Pyro took a step back and started flicking his lighter

Mystique just looked at him, she knew he was telling the truth

Pyro broke the silence

"Look, when I saw on the news that the mutants who took the cure, were getting their powers back, all I could think was, that it was now possible to be reunited again, to bring the brotherhood back, but now I realized that Erik really hurt you, so did I and besides, Magneto is nowhere to be found, so I guess it's worthless anyway"

"Not worthless, yes the old man is gone, but it's better that way, he only used us, we only did what he told us to, we were just chess pieces for him to play with. But now I'm back, and you and me can start a new alliance, if I need you help with something you will help me, if you need mine I'll help you, no questions ask"

"Well, actually it wouldn't be just you and me; I'm the tutor of two teens now if you can say it like that"

"Mutants, I presume"

"Of course" said Pyro as he walked to the stairs, and yelled: "Wanda, Pietro can you please come down for a minute?"

"So polite" said mystique with a smirk

Wanda came down first; she was tall, slim with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes

"Hello" said Wanda smiling

"Wanda this is Mystique, an old friend of mine, she will be staying with us"

"Nice to meet you, is Mystique your real name?"

"It's is" said Mystique with a severe tone. "So Wanda, what can you do?"

"Oh, I can alternate reality, but it's not at will it's more like a probability thing" –said Wanda intimidated

"Interesting"

Nobody saw Pietro came down the stairs, they just saw him when he was extending his hand to Mystique

"Hello, I'm Pietro" said a tall white man with silver hair and blue eyes

"I think it's clear what you can do, right?" Pietro gave her a blink

"Well, I think we're done with introductions, twins go back to whatever you were doing, Mystique is going to help me with something" said Pyro as he gave Mystique a deep look, and she moved her head as a sign of understanding.

***

The first couple of weeks Kathlen was still trying to adjust her new home, her new life. It was the first time she was away from home and although she brought her brother Derrick with her, he preferred to mess around the school, doing jokes to people, getting in trouble than to spend time with her, which is normal for a kid of his age. Despite feeling a little homesick, Kathlen was grateful to be in the school, not only because she would learn more about her abilities, but also because she got the chance to make new friends, like her roommates Lila Cheney and Jeanne Beaubier and of course Bobby, who from the start has been nothing but nice to her, for much Kitty dismay. Kay didn’t have that much intimacy to Bobby so she could ask him, what happen between him and Kitty, but she definitely could tell that she gets upset every time Bobby and she are talking. Despite that drama, 

Kathlen was enjoying her classes, she doesn’t love that much the pain from all the workout but she knows that’s necessary, especially if she wants to be part of the Xmen one day, although the physical training is different now, since they do normal exercises, sometimes defensive exercises, but never offensives, that was part of the deal, the school was not a boot camp. In general the school was a good place to live in; there was only one thing that bothers her.

One day she was running late to class, she didn’t see Logan walking on the opposite direction , so she bumped into him, when she raised her head to meet his eyes, he just stood there staring at her for a couple of seconds.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you, I’m late so..”

Logan stopped her

“It’s fine kid, I had my mind on something else” Logan continued staring at her and added “Do you have and older sister here?”  
“No I don’t, I have a younger brother actually” said Kay, surprised by the question  
“Right, you do look familiar” said Logan almost to himself  
“Well, I don’t know, I guess I just have one of those common faces, I really got to go” said Kathlen as she run through the hallway

During the past weeks her mind was focused on why she looked familiar to Bobby and Logan, she didn’t want to give it to much importance, since it was probably the fact she had applied for the school multiple times. So she decided to only focus on her classes, today she had biology with Storm.

“I hope Storm won’t make it to class” said a girl with pallid skin and dark hair and dark eyes  
“Lila, she lives here, how could she not make it?” Said a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes  
“Well, I don’t know Jeanne, she could have sneak out with Logan, I know there’s something between those two”  
“Yeah I don’t think Logan is involve with anybody or anything at all” said Kay

The three girls were laughing strongly, when someone came into the classroom, they suddenly stopped

“Good Morning kids, I’m afraid Storm and Logan had to leave to Washington, so you’ won’t be having any classes today, also Storm said that you had questions about the homework you could ask me, does anybody have any doubt?”

All the girls in the classroom were in some kind of trance, just staring at the handsome blonde guy in front of them, Warren was in charge of some classes of the younger kids, so this was the first time he entered into Kay’s classroom.

It was James Proudstar who brought the girls back from their trance

“No, I don’t think we have any doubts, so we can go now?”  
“Yeah of course, classes dismissed”  
“Thank you!” Said James and he added. “Oh God Kay behave yourself you’re drooling”

Kathlen turned to James and gave her the nastiest look she could have given to him, her face was all red, and she just lay down in her seat.  
“She wasn’t drooling, James is such an idiot how could he embarrassed her like that”

Kathlen thought and she didn’t even dare to look at Warren she only heard the laughs from the rest of class and an expression of pain from James when Lila who was behind him, kicked him.  
It was true she did have a slightly crush on Warren Worthington, but who didn’t in the school; he was gorgeous, with his eyes as blue as the sky, his shining blonde hair, his well-built body, and of course those beautiful white wings of his.  
Kathleen needed to be honest, it wasn’t a slightly crush, it was a big crush, she woke up every morning at 6am just to see him train in the basketball court, and every time she runs into him on the hallways her mind goes blank. She was just happy on seeing from the distance, because she knows that “He only dates models, aspiring actresses and heiresses” his own best friend Bobby once told her that, so she knew she didn’t stand a chance, he would never date a simple student much younger than him  
And now thanks to James, he was aware of her affections, well he would be if he even knew her name.  
Warren left the classroom, ignoring the little situation than took place a couple of seconds ago

“You’re so dead” said Kathlen  
A bolt of light started to come from her hand, and he raised it directly to James  
“Whoa, relax no powers need to be involve in our little dispute, have you not learn anything from Ethics?”  
“Shut up!”  
Kathlen throw a an electrical blast at James, but he evaded with his high speed  
James jumped at an incredibly speed through the seats and directed to the door  
“It’s our day off; I’m really not looking for trouble today,rain check?” Once he said that he just disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don't know if people are actually reading this story but here's a new chapter. Let me know what you think

Storm and Wolverine’s trip to Washington to deal with the new found information that mutants who took the cure where getting their powers back would have been faster if they had gone on their jet, but the use of it was forbidden by the government. They also tried to take “Cerebro” away, but Logan refused, he said it was sanctuary for their former leader, and that nobody was going to use it, the same happened to the danger room, this one was no longer used either. 

On their way to Washington Logan thought about the changes of the last couple of years, it was true that after the Alcatraz Island incident, new laws were installed that penalized any act of discrimination against mutants, and also others that recognize mutants the same rights as humans, but he knew humans were still afraid of them, specially the government, they aren’t comfortable that mutants are more powerful than them, that’s why they limited their actions, they forbidden xmen, the jet, danger room, everything that could mean a way to attack them was forbidden.  
Logan in some way understood their fear, but humans have ways to hurt them too, and they aren’t being controlled like them. And now that the president’s run was going to end, he didn’t know what new situations they could face. Two candidates were in the running: one gave his word, to support the now installed laws in favor of mutants, but the other one have mentioned in his many speeches that those laws were established without the opinion of the people, and that if he was elected he would make sure, that the majority of humans agree with these laws, Logan realized that this candidate it was going to give them trouble. 

Logan was brought back to reality when he felt Storm moving his arm

“What?”  
“Did you hear me?”  
“No really, I was caught on something else, what were you saying?”  
“I asked you, if you think it was good idea to leave the school in charge of the kids?  
“They aren’t kids anymore Storm, they changed two years ago, we all did”  
“I know” 

Storm kept quiet for a while, she knew what Logan means with those words that he still couldn’t move on of the loss of his friends specially Jean.

“Don’t worry Storm they would be fine, Bobby, Kitty, Peter and even Warren know how to handle the students, and they are ready to face any situation, they’re xmen”  
“X-men don’t longer exist, Logan”  
“If we are together, and if we fight for the same thing, x-men exist, maybe we don’t battle on the streets, but we still follow Xavier’s ideal, and while we do that, we’re xmen. Storm many changes are coming, and I’m afraid that now more than ever we need to be together as a team”  
“I feel like you know something I don’t”  
“No, but we do need to be ready to defend ourselves and not only with words”  
“The best defense is a good offense”

Logan smiled at her, and continued looking to the window of the plane, begging that it would land soon.

.........

Bobby was going thought some papers in the main office. Storm and Wolverine have left them in charge of the students, he couldn’t believe how much he has changed in the last couple of years, he went from student to teacher, although he missed practicing in the danger room, he really enjoy teaching and spending time with the younger students. He remembered what Kathlen had told him the first day of classes, that they should be ready for any situation that might need the x-men, he had been thinking about it for a while now, maybe they could start using the danger room again, but he then remembered that, that suggestion would cause too much controversy on their team. He was writing something down when he heard a scream, he immediately run to where the sound came from. He found Kitty holding an unconscious young girl in her arms

“What happened?” said Bobby scared  
“I was teaching it to control her ability, she was doing it , I went to check the others and I found her like that” said Kitty desperate  
“She’s the telepath, right?”  
“Yeah, I don’t know Bobby I just left her a couple of seconds”  
“It’s ok, It was an accident Kitty calm down, we’ll take her to the nursery” said Bobby trying to make Kitty feel better

Bobby and Kitty took the girl to the nursery, and told the rest of the kids to go to their rooms. Once they got there, the nurse, Annie, ask what happened, Kitty explained that she is not sure why the girl collapsed. The former x-men left the girl with Annie, and waited outside.

“Kitty, wasn’t Warren supposed to help you with that class?”  
“He was supposed to, he said he had to go to tell another class a message from Storm, but he never returned”  
“So, he left you alone with all the kids” said Bobby getting angry  
“I know what you’re thinking; it’s not only his fault. I shouldn’t have gone through the class alone; I just never thought something could go wrong”  
“No, Kitty, we always give excuses for Warren’s behavior, but not anymore. Today’s incident might not have been serious but it could have been, and it happened because Warren wasn’t doing his job” once he said this Bobby started walking to the exit

Kitty grabbed his arm trying to calm him down

“Just slow down a bit, Warren is your friend don’t say anything that might hurt his feelings”  
“Do you think he thinks about our feelings Kitty? “ said Bobby with a severe tone, he added ”’cause you’re scared and worried about that little girl, and he’s probably laying on his bed or flying around the campus, not caring about anything as usual” he added “you’re gonna get in trouble with that girl’s parents and..” 

Bobby grabbed softly Kitty’s face with his hands, and said “You don’t deserve that”  
Bobby left the room obviously upset, not only he was also worried about the little girl, but he felt bad for Kitty, the girl’s parent probably are gonna be hard on her, at these thoughts he couldn’t stop blaming Warren for not being there when he had to.

 

............

Bobby found Warren landing on the balcony of the main office. During the time he was supposed to be helping Kitty, he had decided to go out and stretch his wings. Bobby angry at Warren for not being there for Kitty, he confronted Warren for not only this incident but all the other times he had skipped doing what he was assigned to do. Warren listened in silence, he didn’t see was the big deal, it was an accident, accidents happen.

“The reason you’re upset, it’s because your little girlfriend is gonna get in trouble” said Warren in a mocking tone  
“Did you really just say that?” said Bobby almost yelling “Warren, a girl is hurt, and yes Kitty is gonna get in trouble, but you too, ‘cause this all your fault”

Bobby glance at Warren expecting that he would defend himself again, but he didn’t say anything, Bobby continue..

“It’s as you don’t want to be here, if that’s so, then just leave, we’re not holding you back”  
“I do want to be here” said Warren trying to convince himself more than Bobby  
“Then, what, you don’t want to be a teacher?, you prefer to be a student?, or you just prefer being nothing to us, cause you are definitely behaving as you’re not even our friend” said Bobby with a disappointed look on his face  
Warren continue staring at Bobby in silence

“You know what, I’m done with you” said Bobby as he walked away  
Bobby's words had made him think once again why was he still in the school, he could go wherever he wanted to, he could also go back to live with his father, but the last thought made him sick. Warren did like to live there, he cared about Bobby and the others,but it was just hard for him to get used to be under someone else orders, he just wanted to be free like a bird. Besides the main reason his father donates to the school, is because he lives there, if he leaves, the money also leaves with him.

Warren left the main office; he decided to go to the library so he wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the day. He entered the room, it seem to be empty, he started looking through the shelves for something interesting, he grabbed a copy of "Origin of species" he took a step back when he saw in other side of the shelf another pair of eyes.

“I’m sorry, I thought I was alone”  
“Its ok” said a voice who turns up to be Kathlen’s

Warren recognize her from Storm’s class, she was the girl who was supposed to be drooling over him.

“Oh, you’re the drooling girl” said Warren with a smirk  
“I’m not.. I wasn’t “ Kathlen stuttered, she wasn’t planning on speaking to The Warren Worthington less to be speaking of her recent embarrassing situation to him.  
“Don’t feel bad, I know what affect I cause on girls” said Warren in a very cocky tone  
“What?”

Something clicked on Kathlen, she never anticipated for Warren to be so arrogant, he was even mean at her by mocking her recent encounter.

“Yeah, I know girls hit walls when I pass by, each one of them pretend they are training when I’m training just to be around, they also try to transferred into the little kids classes, I know all their tactics, don’t worry I used to them”  
“Do you really think that high of yourself?” said Kathlen as she walked to the same side of the shelf where Warren was standing  
“I don’t think, it’s the true, or don’t tell you haven’t done any of those things or others just to be around me?”  
“Sorry to disappointed you, but haven’t. And you know what yes maybe girls at this school are crazy about you, maybe I was one of them until I run into you here, but you know why all of them want you, because they don’t know you, they only see the pretty package you got, and damn it’s a pretty package, but that’s all, they don’t know who arrogant, cocky and mean you are, and they don’t know that because you never talk to anybody of the students here.” 

Kathlen took a deep breath she couldn’t believe she had just said all those things to Warren, and she was far from over

“Bobby was right; you’re also selfish and spoiled”  
“Bobby said that to you? Warren asked looking hurt, not by Kathlen’s previous words, but the ones Bobby had said to her.  
“He didn’t say it like that, but he told me all the times you had let them down. Selfish, arrogant and spoiled is my personal conclusion” said Kathlen imitating the smirk Warren had given her earlier.  
“Watch your words, you know nothing little girl” said Warren as took a step closer to Kathlen pointing at her  
“Might be true, but I do know, that I haven’t done anything to you, and you were a completely jerk to me, and I’m sure I haven’t being the only student you have treated like that”  
Kathlen was really mad, but she didn’t know what else say to him, she just let him standing there and she left the room. On the positive side the whole Warren Worthington crush had definitely come to an end.

.....................

“Woaw, I sense some bad energy around you” said Lila as Kathlen walks in their room  
“That’s not your ability Lila” said Kathlen with a severe tone  
“No, but I have eyes, and your obviously upset, what happened?”  
“Don’t want to talk about it, really”  
“You know, I can spend all day nagging you until you tell me, or you can just do it now” said Lila with a smirk  
“fine, but not here. We have a day off, can we just go to the mall or something, I could use the fresh air”  
“I was thinking about it too, I have to get a lady like outfit for this thing my mom has at her work on weekend” she added “I’ll tell Jeannie and the rest our plans”

Once said that Lila left the room to find the others, while Kathlen was digesting the fact that she has just yelled at Warren who after all was a teacher and the most important donor of the school.

“Great, I’m gonna get expelled” she thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter let me know what you think of Pyro and Kay interaction

The shopping mall was the nearest place to the school where the students could have fun, Kathlen, Lila, Jeannie, James and other students from Kay's class decided to pay a visit to the mall, it was a huge place, it wasn't crowned because it was a Tuesday in the morning, but you could still see some people hanging around.  
The students divided in two groups, Kathlen, Jeannie and Lila wanted to look for clothes, and James and the others wanted to go to the food court. Before splitting James thought it would be best to make   
amends with Kathlen.

"Hey, Kay so Lila told me I shouldn't have said that in front of the entire class, I'm sorry, next time I'll text you my jokes" said James is looking like he really meant the words he had just said  
"It's fine, I shouldn't have thrown the electrical blast at you, look you don't say anything about it to Storm and we're even" said Kathlen with a smile  
"Now, that I think about, you put my life at risk, what if I wasn't fast enough, you could.."  
"James, cut it out" said Lila in an authority tone  
"We're even" said James

The teens laugh and then went separate ways and agree to meet at the food court two hours later.  
"Why does James listen to you?" ask Kay to her friend  
"He kind of asked me out, and I told him I could never date someone who was mean to my friends" said Lila proud of herself.  
"Next time, tell him that you could never go out with a guy who doesn't pay dinner to your friends"  
The three girls laugh and then entered big departmental store. They looked around for dresses. Jeannie and Lila decided to try on some clothes, while Kathlen was waiting for them outside the changing room.  
"Hey, Kay, could you bring this one, but in a smaller size" said Lila as she throws a blue dress to her friend.  
"Do I look like I work here?" said Kathlen catching the dress  
"Yes, you do, now go, please" said Lila giggling

Kathlen left the changing room, she started looking around the store for the rest of the blue dresses, but she couldn't find them, she ended up in the men's section. She didn't see any workers there, which it was a bit strange, there always some workers nagging at the customers, asking what can they do for you, and stuff like that.  
She gave up and decided to return to her friends, on her way to the changing room, she saw a tall blonde man, hiding some sort of artifact between piles of clothes. Kathlen knew that couldn't bring anything good, so she hid behind some perches, she then saw how the man was looking around for someone; he started to flick a lighter he had in his hands nervously. Then a pretty girl with reddish-brown hair approached him and told him something, Kay didn't understand what they were saying, soon they both left.

Kathlen thought they both had left; she started running toward the changing room, so she can get her friends and leave that place, but she didn't make it to her destination, when she was turning to the left, she felt someone grabbing her arm, then the person held her against a wall by her throat. His hand was warm like he had a fever; the girl realized who the person in front of her was.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the tall blonde man Kay has seen recently  
"John" said Kathlen surprised "You're supposed to be dead"

Pyro was caught off guard when the girl said his name; this distraction let the opportunity to Kathlen to put her hand in his hand to shock him.  
The man back off and let her go, Kathlen started running again, and it seemed like she had lost him. She was waiting behind some hangers, when the fire alarm went off, and the fire sprinkler system started running. Kathlen soon became soaking wet, which meant she couldn’t use her ability anymore.  
“He’s good” thought Kathlen

Kathlen try to find a place where the water couldn’t get to her, she managed to get to under the cashier counter, there she tried to use her ability, but it hurt her, it caused her intense pain and a small burned in her hand.

“Come on honey, I just want to know your name, since you already know mine” said Pyro in a playful tone  
Kathlen could hear the steps getting closer; she was defenseless against a psycho that wanted to exterminate humans and the mutants who were against him.  
“Just come out, so I can ask you some questions and then finish you off” said Pyro while playing with a flame.

He then threw the flame at the counter, where Kathlen was hiding; she immediately came out and was now face to face with John.  
“Oh, there you are” said Pyro with a smirk

Kathlen intended to run, but Pyro threw flames around her, creating a circle of flames around her. She looked at her hands, and try to use her ability but the pain was too much. The smoke caused by the flames it was starting to suffocate her.  
“If you’re going to kill me, just do it” said Kathlen pretending she was brave, when in fact she was terrified.  
“How do you know my name?” asked Pyro as he stepped closer to where Kathlen was.  
“Well, when you helped release some of the most wanted mutants, and then attack Alcatraz Island with an army, you become well-known on this country”  
“Flattering, won’t save you sweety” said blinking his eye, he continued “People don’t remember me, I die, they forgot my face, my name, why do you still remember me?” said getting closer to her.

Kathlen suddenly heard her phone ringing, she quickly grabbed from her pocket, but soon Pyro made the flames disappear and run to her, taking the phone off her hands. He understood everything when he saw the name and the photo of the person calling.

“Of course, Iceman, you’re her friend, or perhaps girlfriend?” said Pyro stepping even closer to her, he knew she still couldn’t use her ability.  
“And you’re mutant, so you’re probably a student at Xavier’s, isn’t that right?” 

Kathlen didn’t answer, Pyro now closer to her, threaten to burn Kay’s face so she would answer.

“Yes, I’m… I’m a student there” Kathlen stuttered afraid of the man in front of her. She continued, scared that maybe her answer didn’t satisfy him and she would burn her.   
“Bobby told me a couple of weeks ago, about you, and everything that happened two years ago, he showed me a picture of you with him and another girl, he said you were dead”  
“Well, I’m not as you can see” said Pyro 

He moved his hand away from Kathlen’s face, he grabbed her by the arm and made her walk into a storage room, where there he tied her up to a pipe with a rope he found there, he also found a huge bucket use for cleaning that had some water on it, and threw at her, making sure she would be wet enough to not use her ability.

“Now, honey, you’re going to call your Bobby, and you’re going to tell him, that some bad guys took over the mall and you’re trapped, that you need the x-men to come here and save you”  
“Why, do you want the x-men here?, so you can attack them, they are more that you two, and you already lost against them once” yelled Kathlen at him  
“Shut up” Yelled Pyro “You’re going to call to make your friends come here to save you and while they’re trying to do that, they’ll get caught by the special forces, and bye.. Bye x-men, bye bye school”  
“No, I won’t do it” said Kathlen firmly  
“Do it or my friends are going to make sure you never see again your friends of the changing room”  
“No, you can’t, please” said Kathlen as she tried to untie, but it was worthless  
“Then, do what I say” 

Pyro dialed Bobby’s number, put it on speaker and put in closer to Kathlen , so she could speak”  
“Hey, Kay, I was worried, are you alright?, there’s in the news that there is a hostage situation at the mall, did all the guys get the chance to leave?” asked Bobby  
“Bobby, I’m still on the mall”   
“What? Are you all still in there?, is anybody hurt?”  
“I don’t know where the rest are, but they are still in here”  
“Wait, so you’re not with them, Kay who is doing this?”  
“It’s the..” Kathlen became quiet when she saw Pyro menacing look  
“I don’t know who they are, but they have bombs, and Bobby, all of you need to come and save us”  
“Kay, we can’t go, not as x-men”  
“Bobby, please, police won’t know how to handle them”

“Are they mutants?”  
Kathlen looked at Pyro, not sure of what to answer he moved his head in affirmative answer  
“Yes, they are, please they have Jeannie and Lila” said Kathlen begging  
“We are on our way” said Bobby

Pyro gave a triumphant smile, at this Kathlen just wanted to erase that smile off his face, so she did something that she knew probably will cost her friend's life and hers  
“Bobby, it’s a trap, it’s the Brotherhood, don’t come, let the police…” Pyro immediately turned the phone off and threw it away.  
“You stupid… stupid girl”


	5. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. It would be great if I get some feedback thanks :)

At the mansion:

“Bobby, did any of the kids answer you?” asked Kitty as she entered the living room, where Bobby had just finished his conversation with Kathlen  
“We have to go” said Bobby as he stood up and directed himself to the elevator that led them to the basement where the jet was.  
“Wait, what did they say, are they ok?, tell me they’re ok”  
“Kathlen called, It’s the brotherhood, they’re back, they are the ones who are behind the situation at the mall and everybody of Kathlen’s class are trapped in there. Kitty we need to bring the x-men back, call the rest, we have to leave immediately”  
“Bobby, we can’t, let the police handle it, if we go, they could lock us up and the school..”  
“I know Kitty, but you know that we’re the only strong enough to defeat them”  
“Are they all back?”  
“I don’t know, Kathlen just say the brotherhood” Bobby looked Kitty’s surprised face, he added.   
“I told her about them and everything else that happened”  
“Bobby, I don’t think Storm would agree on this, we should call them first”  
“We’re losing time, they are going to hurt them, maybe they already have done it, we’re responsible for them, we can’t just sit and do nothing”

Kitty looked at his friend for a second, Bobby was right, they were mentors for these kids, and she couldn’t even think how she would feel if anything happens to them.

“I’ll call Storm and Logan to let them know what’s happening, you gather the rest” said Kitty as she passed thought the wall.  
Bobby nodded and went to find Peter and Warren.

***  
Kitty, Peter and Bobby were in the x-jet ready for departure. Kitty had called Storm, she refused to let them go, but Logan reminded here that they knew what the brotherhood was capable of, and the kids stood no chance if they let the police handle it, so she let them go, and promised they would be home as soon as possible.  
Bobby on the other hand couldn’t find Warren anywhere; he figured that after their fight he had left school, with one man down, Bobby was nervous that they might not be able to defeat them, he wasn’t sure who exactly of the brotherhood were back, but since the mutants who took the cure got their powers back. He imagined that Magneto and Mystique were waiting for them, even if the x-men will be locked down by the government, they will bring the brotherhood with them.

***  
At the mall:

“It’s so sad that nobody is going to recognize your pretty face after I finish with you” said Pyro as he appeared a big flame in his hand  
“If it makes you that sad, then maybe you shouldn’t do anything to me”  
“Nice try”   
“Why are you doing this? You could have live without any trouble; nobody knew you were alive except from Bobby”   
“I like trouble, haven’t you heard?”

Pyro threw the flame to Kathlen’s right, he then made it disappear and created another one, he was playing with her, and she knew it.  
“Things are different now, we have rights to protect us and with this you are only going to mess everything up”   
“Oh, honey, things are still the same. Humans still hate us, they fear us they don’t want us near them”  
“After this, would you blame them?”

Pyro stepped closer to the girl with the flame in his hand, Kathlen could feel the heat from the flame it was so close to her face now.  
“What was your name, anyway?” asked Pyro with a smirk  
“Why do you want to know?, you’re going to kill me anyway”  
“I’m curious” Pyro stepped closer to her

Kathlen looked at the guy that was in front of her, he was supposed to be dead, and now he was going to take her life away, she thought about her family, her mom, Derrick, Tom, whom she didn’t get the chance to work things up, she thought about her friends that are going to die because of her, she thought about why she had gone to the school in the first place, she thought of the x-men, how they would still come to save them even if they know it’s a trap ‘cause that’s the way they are.  
And then she realized that she was going to leave too many things undone, she didn’t want to die, and definitely not in the hands of a terrorist, not without putting on a fight.

“I’m Kathlen, Kathlen Brooks” said the girl to buy herself some time as she concentrated all her straights on using her ability even if it will hurt her, she would make sure it’ll hurt him too.  
“Cute name, it suits you”   
“Thank you” said Kay sarcastically 

The girl then, took a deep breath and with her hands tied up, she sent to the man an electrical blast, the action sent the man to the other side of the room, but it also affected Kathlen, she received part of her own electrical discharge, this time a bigger one that made her scream and let bigger burns in her hands.  
The electrical discharge Pyro received wasn’t enough to knock him out, but it made him dizzy.

“If you plan was to kill me, well you failed” as he tried to get up  
“I just wanted to incapacitate you, I’m not a murderer like you”  
Pyro laughed  
“I have my reasons to do what I do”  
“I don’t get it, I get that you hate humans, they probably hurt when you were younger, I don’t approve the violence, but I get it. I don’t understand why you hurt mutants like you, we’re the same, we’re different from them, if they hate us like you say at least we should stick together, ‘cause eventually would be the majority, and we will exchange roles”  
“Wow, I thought that you followed Xavier’s ideal, that we were all the same, that we were supposed to be one big happy family, but here you’re saying to me that we will eventually rule the world”  
“I didn’t say rule the world, but our population will increase, natural evolution”  
“Why are you at the school, if you don’t think like them?  
“I have my reasons” said Kay with a dark tone  
“Aren’t you a cute little box of surprises?” said Pyro smiling  
“You may not believe me but I’m glad I met you” he added

Pyro took out of his bag a device that looked like a control panel  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s how I’m going to trigger the bombs, and they are all over the mall, not only in this store”  
The man walked stumbling to the door  
“So, you’re not going to kill me anymore?”  
“I'm going to trigger all the bombs, and there’s one in that air vent, so you’re dead anyway, goodbye sweetie” said Pyro and gave her a blink, soon he was gone.


End file.
